gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mikey Klebbitz
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Freeway page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- Ilan xd (Talk) 15:53, August 3, 2012 You're welcome brother.Happy to help--Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:59, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Images Do not upload images that we already have (like the Half Cut mission), or real-life images (unless you'll use them only for your page or blogs). For more information, see GTA Wiki:Image Policy.Don't forget licensing your images. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:12, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I did it to complete the page.BTW:You've wiped out some contributions I've done to some pages-why is that?Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 12:59, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Grammar and punctuation Could you please put spaces after your punctuations? Example: The dog jumped over the fence, but it was hit by an incoming car. Cheers, HuangLee (talk) 15:57, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok, then.Thanks Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:41, August 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Perennial Stop talking about that FlyUS Perennial! Is not unique! I could go just now and stole one from the Francis Airport. Unique means that you could find it in only 1 mission, and has a distinguish color that you can't find anywhere else before or after. You can as many FlyUS Perennials you want. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' About the Perennial, I did understand it isn't unique, what I'm talking about now is that the FlyUS Feroci is about as common as this Perennial and it wasn't erased from the unique cars page, ok?You can also find as many FlyUS Ferocis as you want. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:52, August 22, 2012 (UTC) 11:16, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- :So, what can I say... :Yes, I did remove the info on the FlyUS Perennial, because you can find many of them. The reason why I didn't remove the FlyUS Feroci too is very simple: I didn't notice that. :Now as for your "valid" trivia points on Toni's and Vic's pages. It is not valid at all. Your two trivia points are not very understandable; What's connection between the quote said by Toni to the mistreat of his mother? Of course Vic served as an authority for Lance, beacuse he is his older brother, same as Gerry acts as an authority for his brother Packie. Those two points are really unnecessary for the pages. Maybe you're the only one who sees that these trivia points are importent, and I respect that, but I don't see how this are importent for the page. And possibly "importent" is not the most suitable word to describe that. :-- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:43, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :About the FlyUS cars, let's put it behind us, not relevant anymore. :As for Toni, I said his mother's mistreat to him can result of Toni in front of her, being kinda girly(I still find Toni one of the best characters in the GTA series, so don't get me wrong) and Vic as an authority to Lance was just stating a fact, but since you don't find it interesting, no problem. :You see, I think of you as a very competent administrator, and I don't want no problem with you, I can only wish of one day getting one or two steps higher in the hierarchy of the wiki, so if I was in any way offensive to you, here's an apology, now,I got in to help and I hope I'm doing it right, and those trivia points were written in the wish of being helpful. :PS:In your enemies list am I the "Mike or whatever its name"?If yes, what on Earth did I ever do to you,man? :Cool runnings, :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:52, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::You never offended me in any way. I never said your trivia points were "not interesing", I just can't see how they can really help the page. As for the "Mike" on the list. This is not you. Back then, when I first joined the Wiki during July 2011, a user called KKK (after the infamous Jew-hating cult) assaulted the Wiki, and I was one of his central targets. He created a few accounts, one in which he claimed to be a newcomer called Mike who wants to defend the Wiki from KKK guys. We soon discovered that he is a sockpuppet of KKK and blocked him. I was very sad to discover that. ::You can say it is like a "Wiki trauma". Because of that, only few newcomers to this wiki were ever gotten positive attention from. You see, I have a problem with trusting people, so that's is the reason why some users see me as a harsh and strict admin. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:41, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm glad I'm not that racist schmuck then, and I feel sorry you got traumatized by that guy.I'm not racist, thankfully.I'm not a Jew, but I ain't got a problem with them and you may have this"flea behind the ear" feeling, which is what we say here when a person doesn't trust other people that much, but you trust this:From me you'll never EVER see a racist slur ILan, and about you being harsh, if I were you I'd probably administrate like you do, and that's not being harsh, not if the Wiki is the one getting the upper hand of the decisions made. ::Peace be with you, ::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:56, August 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: You don't have to thank me. I just did my job here on the wiki. And I'm not your enemy. Already forgotten the FlyUs. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' Ok then.I certainly don't want/need enemies in this wiki. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:20, August 24, 2012 (UTC) 14:08, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Hillside Posse Well you made various grammatical errors so it was hard to tell what you were trying to say. Tom Talk 14:39, September 6, 2012 (UTC) What errors?Anyway, if you didn't understand what I was trying "so" say, why did you change the mission info; Wouldn't it be easier to just correct the grammar but leave the information the same? Laters Tom, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:25, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Firstly, remember spaces, "errors?Anyway". I wrote that message on my iPhone so forgive me for making a little mistake. I've sorted the page out now but the main issue was a few minor grammatical errors, I can't be bothered going into detail but just make sure you remember capital letters and spaces in future. Tom Talk 22:33, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Ok.I know writing with an iPhone is a bit difficult, because I used to have one. :Seeya, :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 12:13, September 7, 2012 (UTC) : RE: No! I am the one who survived! (By giving $10 to Darko. Meh, that guy will even take -$10) 'Sup Mikey. Yeh, I was thinking of you as a patroller in future. You have a few typos here and there, but your overall work is good. My only problem with you being a patroller is the creation of a few character pages. We are grateful for your work on GTA CW characters, but some of them are a bit messy, and I would be more than happy to see you cleaning them up. Overall, I think you should wait for a few weeks before making a requset for patrollership. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:20, September 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: TW@ Sorry about that, I forgot to leave an explanation for the removal. I removed the EFLC part because Episodes from Liberty City consists of the DLCs The Lost and the Damned with The Ballad of Gay Tony. The Ballad of Gay Tony has the I <3 L.C background (which was already stated in the article) but the background does not appear in The Lost and the Damned. So having EFLC with Ballad of Gay Tony in the same place for the same reason for the same DLC gets redundant. Noblaum (talk) 18:55, September 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:Patroller Well, you have good edits and you are a very helpful editor. You can make a request for promotion, and after a week or two, the vote for/against you prmotion would come to end, and you would be promoted based on the results. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:52, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Blog He deleted the blog because it was causing quite a lot of "sexist" comments. But you did say that it would be lame to play as a woman so he wasn't too far off. Anyway I've seen that you've approached him about it so I'll leave you to discuss it with him. 14:58, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :I don't care for the splitting of hairs over Mikey's sexist dickery. He's been blocked for 2 days for flaming me over it. Jeff (talk| ) 16:54, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::You know I didn't say it was stupid. Lame is not stupid. By the way I think no one is allowed to say curse words in the wikia. And I said "I am no sexist, but..." so calling me sexist...is not accurate.15:36, October 15, 2012 (UTC)Mikey Klebbitz (talk) :::There is no such wikia-wide rule banning cursing. Lame, in the context you used it, is still insulting sexist dickery, little better than stupid, as Tom already said. However, what you actually got blocked for was flaming me in 3 different places. If you'd decided to just explain yourself rather than flaming me, you wouldn't have been blocked. :::Since before this incident you've been a good contributor, as a sign of "good faith" I'm going to undo your block to time served. :::Now in the future if you decide to take another try at promotion in a couple months, here's some advice. :::*Don't lose your temper. If you're losing your temper so easily now, people are going to believe that you'd abuse power once you had it if someone made you angry. :::*Discuss first. People on wikis disagree, it happens. Talk to the other person before getting aggressive. :::*Try to get a sense for what sorts of things are going to cause a dramabomb if they happen, and then don't do them. :::You'll be unblocked as soon as I remember how to do that, probably well before you read this. Jeff (talk| ) 18:27, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::And now you're unblocked. Jeff (talk| ) 18:28, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Bro Look, if you reapply for patroller in a few weeks or so i'll definitely vote yes for you Bob.cutlass2 (talk) 23:28, October 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: What do you mean he deleted it? I can only see his contribution to the talk page... ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 14:07, October 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: No problem :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 17:36, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's okay that you just paste a new picture of the chick, do whatever you want? :) RE: Ok. But can you do it? I don't have time now. Two tests in the same day! Chemistry and Physics... ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 19:09, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Images Mike, recently you've uploaded a few images to the wiki. Unfortunely, they do NOT follow our image policy. Please follow that policy in future. (It is time BTW) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:04, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Read the policy; your images lack licenses and proper names (for example, your images should be named to File:GTAV-LocationPoster1, 2, 3, etc.) -- '''ILan (XD • • Home ) 14:15, November 3, 2012 (UTC)' ::When you upload an image, there is a licensing drop down menu where you can select the license for the said image (it can be a screenshot, artwork, free-use, American law, etc.). As for the names, you can easily change it as a small text-box for that is shown above the licensing menu. ::Notice that only admins can change image's names once the images are uploaded, so I'm going to rename them now. -- 14:51, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: You're welcome bro. That Joshualever-bitch f***ed up this Wiki and he had attacked the staff's userpages and mine before I ever became Patroller. I had no problems with that guy, and he fuked up my userpage and talk page big time after my assign to be Patroller. He fuked up this Wiki from the time he signed on to this Wiki (I checked his page on the Block Log). Him and his proxies tormented everyone. Luckily, I managed to stop his three proxies, which were HOG1, GTA TROLL, and Whateverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr(This user hacked my account and put false info about me). You're a great contributor here. If you apply for Patroller, I will for sure vote for you. You got what it takes and you need to prove that to the admins, patrollers, including myself. I'm gone, Tony (talk) 23:27, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Request Don't delete it. Tom Talk 13:33, November 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Not sure if I'm allowed, since I'm just a patroller, but I'll vote anyway. [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8]] ''Talk'' 15:44, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Patroller Its okay now I fell you have been here long enough to be a patroller aand it really seems like you're gonna win this time. Bob.cutlass2 (talk) 07:21, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :You're now a patroller. Any questions, feel free to ask me, one of the other B'crats, or an Administrator for help. Messi1983 (talk) 17:34, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Well done :). Tom Talk 12:03, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Congrats. I would've voted for you this time if I'd gotten the message on time. Jeff (talk| ) 11:03, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::Congrats, Mikey! Would you like Malc as your Staff-Image? (an avatar used on the Wiki's staff page.) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:55, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::Done :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:50, November 26, 2012 (UTC) RE You've pretty much won this thing, its good to have more staff here. A while back i used to be the only patrolley on this wiki. Bob.cutlass2 (talk) 07:18, November 23, 2012 (UTC) :It is up to the user on what userboxes they have on their userpage. Messi1983 (talk) 11:30, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Late-Congratulations :) Mikey, bro! Congrats for you becoming Patroller! It's great to have another member on the Patroller Squad! I've should have voted "Yes" on your request, but my computer was having problems and it is so f***ing slow. (It's 10 years old; Windows XP!) It was so slow that I didn't have any time contributing here and MGWiki. It took five minutes just to load up a page. Since I cleared abunch of memory in my scrap-heap of a computer. It runs a bit faster now and I can edit. The bad thing is that I'm going to be inactive for three whole months because my mom is going to pull the Internet temporarily. In Feburary, she is going to get a new computer/desktop and new Internet Service. As I said congratulations on becoming the new Patroller member. Now you got what it takes to stop vandalism and bad users. G2G, Ptr. Tony (talk) 17:54, November 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Mikey, there's no need for that. The "post-mission phone call" is only put if the character doesn't appear in the mission itself, only calling the player (or being called by the player) afterwards. In Ashly's case, she appears in "Coming Down", and then she can be called by the player. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:40, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Alderney - Alderney City You do realise that Alderney isn't a borough of Liberty City right? It is recognised as an independent state both in the game, by Rockstar and here on the wiki with it's own page - State of Alderney. The Alderney we see in the game is more than likely only Alderney City, not the entire state. That is why I have been changing mentions of The Lost MC 'Alderney chapter' to 'Alderney City chapter' to clear things up. One chapter of a motorcycle club couldn't realistically hold an entire state for logistical reasons alone. I'm happy to talk it through with you if you want. I'm a huge GTA fan, I really can't get enough of the games. I'm just trying to make clear and concise edits, we more than likely only see part of Alderney State in GTA IV era games and what we see is actually Alderney City and it's neighbourhoods just like players see Liberty City and it's boroughs. Sincerely, Enigma24 (talk) 22:00, November 28, 2012 (UTC) GTA V Wiki Could you report this to Wikia, we've had trouble with that Wiki in the past. I'm really busy at the moment so I don't really have time to handle this but a report from you should be enough to sort this out. Do so here. Tom Talk 15:22, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Just a quick heads up. Hey, I'm knew here, so I apologise if I did sometihng wrong. However, I was viewing The Lost and Damned section and saw this verison of the page. So I've gone ahead and restored it to a previous edit, it's the most recent one I could find. Again, apologises if I've done something wrong. Mr. Reaper. (talk) 18:12, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Reply to your 'Welcome' posting. Jesus Christ! Hmph.. Some welcome.. As I said in my post on your profile, I'm new. So cut me a god damn break. Yes I notified you as I saw the damage, and I restored it to a previous edit. It's not my own work. Apologises, was a misunderstanding on my part. I thought your choice and use of words were angered or harsh. When really that wasn't you intention. I'll see you around. Mr. Reaper. (talk) 18:21, November 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hi Mikey, Well it's always good to meet another major GTA fan! I agree with your points that Rockstar's gangs wouldn't fit in the real world. Look at The Lost for example, all that power playing and fueding would have destroyed the club much quicker. How can any sort of group stand when the two leading members are constantly feuding. In a real life outlaw club Johnny could simply have gathered enough support and killed Billy before he even went to prison, the whole unfit for leadership thing. Then, another realistic thing that Rockstar left out, the Angels of Death would have taken advantage of the The Lost fighting amongst themselves and moved into the Alderney City area. But I tend to disagree slightly about Alderney City as a district. I view more of a city with boroughs; Alderney City as the city and Acter, Berchem etc as the boroughs. Like New York City with it's neighbourhoods. But you make an interesting point and I'm always willing to meet at the middle point. Regards, Enigma